


Cigarette Break

by ShieldsAndArrows



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: /Cigarette Smoking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldsAndArrows/pseuds/ShieldsAndArrows





	Cigarette Break

Ignis gave a small groan as he woke up, rolling over in his sleeping bag- moving to get up quietly so he could leave the tent.

It wasn’t late but rather very early judging by the fact that the seemed to start rising now, Ignis didn’t give it much thought as he went down the camping grounds slope, he had seen some elemental deposits around here, more specifically ones that withheld fire which was going to come in handy in a few moments, the four of them had agreed that the matches and lighter they had should be saved on- meaning that Ignis couldn’t exactly get his cigarettes lit that way

Luckily he had managed to gain some elemancy powers from Noct, allowing him to use pyromancy; something that was rather handy for the moment as he needed to smoke a cigarette, something he of course only did when he was alone and had the time so he wouldn’t cause the others any problems with his indulgement - these moments were scarce of course so he was a little grateful for whatever had forced him to wake up.

Absorbing the fire was as always a rather pleasant feeling, it wasn’t much but in the early morning which still was rather dark there wasn’t much that was better than feeling the warmth of the element spreading itself through its body in the cool air.

Of course there also were few things that could outgo the pleasantness of taking the first drag of a cigarette at a time like this where it still was quiet surrounding him

‘’Hey.’’ Ignis exhaled cigarette smoke with a soft sigh, turning his head to look to Gladio who had gotten up as well

‘’I hope I didn’t wake you?’’ Ignis said quietly, gently tapping at his cigarette to get the burned up parts off, Gladio shook his head slightly

‘’You didn’t wake me- I was awake for a while before you got out. I hope you don’t mind my company in turn though’’ his voice was a bit slurred, drawling from still being sleepy, taking another drag and exhaling it Ignis shook his head as well 

‘’I don’t mind, want me to put out my cigarette then?’’ Ignis asked, inclining his head a little, moving his hand to put it out if the answer was a ‘yes’

‘’You should finish it Specs, really. Last time you had a cigarette was a long time ago wasn’t it?’’ Gladio said with a small smile, the reply surprised Ignis a little and he smiled back weakly as well, giving the other man a small thanks 

‘’Don’t think I support it though’’ Gladio added, causing Ignis to chuckle a little

,,I’ll keep it to a minimum of course’’ he replied


End file.
